


Skinny Dipping

by Ljparis



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, Skinny Dipping, Summer, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 06:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10354179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ljparis/pseuds/Ljparis
Summary: It was too hot in Smallville to do anything. And Lois was wearing Daisy Dukes. Clark suggests they go for a swim. Lois suggests they do it without clothes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this years ago and didn't commit to memory all the details of time within the Smallville universe. Probably set sometime in Season 4 after 4x13. Definitely while they are all still in Smallville. So, early fic.

Clark knew it was too hot even if his body did automatically acclimate to the heat wave. He climbed up to his loft and frowned at a sudden blast of cool air. He stopped at the top of the steps to find Lois, wearing Daisy Dukes and a plastered-to-the-skin tank top sprawled out on the floor, a fan pointed straight at her.

“What are you doing?” he asked, letting his eyes drift from her hair fanning out around her head down her curves to her long, tanned legs. 

She didn’t move, and for a moment, she didn’t answer. “This is the coolest place in three counties,” she finally said. She craned her neck to look at him. “You’re not even sweating.” 

She was sweating though, he noticed. Sweat glistened along her collarbone and beaded at the spot just above the swells of her breasts. 

He cleared his throat and jerked his gaze to her face. “I’m used to it.” 

 “That’s not normal, Smallville.” She pulled her hair away from herself, exposing the back of her neck, and his gaze lingered. 

“Do you, uh, wanna go swimming?” He stared, the image of her with water dripping from her skin taking over the image of her lying on the floor of his loft, shining in sweat. He blinked and shook his head. No, this was Lois, not Lana, not Alicia. 

Lois rolled onto her stomach. “Swimming? Did you forget what happened last time I went swimming?” 

He rolled his eyes. “Come on Lois, are you really going to let one bad afternoon keep you from enjoying another?”

She propped her chin up on her hands and kicked her bare legs up behind her. “If I didn’t know any better, I would think you were trying something on me.” 

“Trying what?” he asked, voice catching. Suddenly, as she scratched her calf with her toe, he was too hot. _It’s just the heat_ , he told himself, _and just Lois_. 

She laughed and pushed herself to her feet. “Yeah, sure, Smallville, let’s go swimming. It’ll beat spraying water into a fan and hoping for the best. Why is your farm still locked in the last century, before air conditioning?” 

“Because air conditioning is expensive,” he snapped, immediately regretting his tone but not doing anything to apologize. “Let me go get my trunks.” He turned to jog back down the stairs but she touched his elbow.

“What do you need your trunks for?” 

Clark could hear her heartbeat quicken at her own suggestion, and it puzzled him. “Uh, what—what do you mean?” 

“Oh come on, Smallville, it’s nothing I haven’t seen before.” Her eyebrows arched, and she brushed her arm by his as she hurried down the steps. At the bottom, she turned and looked at him over her shoulder. “What’s the matter, you not up for a little adventure?” 

Clark couldn’t take his eyes off her, and he was aware of his heart pounding and hers still quickening. “Lead the way, Sailor.” He grinned when she scowled at him. 

\---

When Lois walked past him to the edge of Crater Lake, on the far side away from where anyone else might be taking a late afternoon dip, Clark found himself thinking only for half a moment of his one and only skinny dipping experience, even if it had been in a dream. He found himself more aroused than not at the idea that this was very real. It only slightly surprised him that he felt that way; after all, he was with Lois. 

“Don’t let me catch you peeking,” she teased, as she tugged the hem of her tank top over her stomach. 

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” he murmured and turned his back on her. 

He could just imagine what was happening behind him, and he itched to turn around. It wasn’t like he hadn’t seen all of her before either, he thought. He could picture her toying with the hem of the tank top before stretching it and her arms over her head and tossing it aside. Then she’d quickly unsnap the back of her bra and let the straps slide off her arms. She’d wait a moment before tucking her fingers against her shorts’ zipper and then easing them – and her underwear, which were pink, if he remembered correctly – down her long legs.

He felt a splash of water behind him. 

“Come in, Smallville, the water’s nice.” 

He turned around slowly, finding Lois a few feet out into the lake, the water lapping around her shoulders. He smiled at her. “Feel nice?” he asked. 

“Mmn hmn,” she said. She pushed her wet hair off her face, the swells of her breasts rising to the swells of the water. 

“Turn around,” he said before pulling his shirt over his head. 

She looked at his dripping, sculpted chest and nodded slowly before slinking through the water, turning her back to him. 

Clark was having trouble breathing evenly, and he watched her the entire time he pushed his jeans and boxer shorts over his hips and kicked them off his feet. He was surprised she didn’t try to peek. When he had stripped completely, he ran into the water off to her side and ducked under. 

When he came up he found himself just inches from Lois’s back. He reached down and grabbed her knee, pulling her under and laughing at the surprised and uncharacteristic yelp she let out. 

The skin behind her knee was smooth and when she kicked and squirmed his fingers touched the back of her thigh and slightly, just slightly, higher. 

Lois came up, sputtering. “Watch those hands, Smallville.” 

He pushed the water off his face and shook his hair away. “Sorry,” he said, spitting out the water that had caught in his mouth when he’d come up.  

She punched him in the shoulder. “Just don’t let it happen again,” she said. For some reason, the teasing tone she usually adopted with him was gone. She pulled her hand back and crossed her arms against her chest. 

He nodded and moved his arms gently in the water around them, never taking his eyes off her. 

She looked around, slowly moving her arms to tread as well.

  “Don’t worry,” he said, “I won’t let you drown.”  

“Lot of good you did me last time,” she scoffed.  

Clark splashed her in reply.   

“Besides,” she continued, returning the splash, “I don’t need a lifeguard.”  

“Of course you don’t,” he countered, and he took a deep breath for show and went under. He swam away from her and swatted at her feet, which were kicking softly at him. He came up a few feet away and looked at her. “Can’t catch me,” he teased. 

She gasped and took off after him.  Clark laughed and swam half-heartedly away from her. She touched his leg, then his shoulder, and lunged for him. He froze, every inch of him on fire despite the cool water. He looked down at the top of Lois’s head for a moment before she pushed away from him with a jerk.  

“Lois,” he said.  

She shook her head but soon that teasing smile had returned. “What, didn’t think I could catch you?”  

He swam toward her, lowering himself so the water lapped against his chin. He circled her. “I let you.”

  She rolled her eyes and punched his shoulder again. “Next time, don’t cop out like that, Smallville. I’m not a little girl; I can take it.”  

“I know you can,” he muttered.   

Her mouth opened just slightly before snapping closed again. She dipped her head back then ran her hand back through her hair again before letting it fall over her shoulder and neck. She looked at him then brushed the water from her eyes.

  Clark couldn’t take his eyes off her. He wanted to blame it on the heat but he wasn’t hot anymore. He could blame it on the water cascading over her. If he tried hard enough he could blame it on anything. But the actual fact of the matter was, all these just heightened the truth: he was attracted to Lois Lane.  

“Lois,” he said again, moving deftly through the water toward her again.  

She moved backwards. “What?” Her heartbeat had sped up again, and she kept her gaze fixed on him.

  “Why are you swimming away from me?”   “I’m not,” she countered quickly.  

He reached for her and found his hand grabbing at the side of her ribcage, higher than he’d intended. But he surprised them both by not pulling away. “Yes, you are.” He looked down at her.  

With the water lapping around them, it was nearly impossible to stay still. He flattened his hand against her skin, his thumb inadvertently brushing the side of her breast.  

She sucked in a sudden breath and her eyes widened. “Clark,” she breathed.  

His legs tangled with hers and he fought to keep his torso from touching hers too. He didn’t need that distraction. He didn’t think he could think straight if he had that distraction. With his other hand, he pushed her hair behind each ear and touched her jaw with the back of his hand. “Lois,” he returned.

  She normally would have made some flippant remark or used her dry wit to laugh off the situation, he thought, but she wasn’t saying anything. Her breathing was shallower than ever, and her heartbeat – Clark thought he’d be able to hear it even without super hearing.  

She shifted against him and her arm crept its way up his arm to curl around his shoulder, keeping them steady. She swallowed hard.  

He said her name again then leaned in toward her, ignoring the way her foot ran up the back of his calf and her hand caressed his bare stomach underwater. They were treading on serious ground.   It was Lois who jerked forward to press her mouth against his, and the force of her lunge brought them flush against each other.  

Clark kissed her back, nudging his tongue between her lips and sucking gently on her lower lip until she gave in and opened her mouth for him. He moaned when their tongues touched. His hand on her side tensed and tightened as her breasts crushed against his chest and other areas were almost perfectly aligned as well.  

He pulled away from her as if burnt, realizing how close they had suddenly gotten. He ran his hand back through his hair and looked everywhere but at her. “I—” he said. “I just remembered I need to milk the cows.

”  Lois caught his foot as he tried to swim away, and he gurgled underwater for a moment before surfacing next to her.

  “Don’t get fresh with me again, Smallville.” She gave him an amused look then punched his arm – hard.  

He didn’t even bother looking hurt as she swam away.


End file.
